The second life of Bree Tanner
by Cookie 232
Summary: What if Bree lived? What would happen? Sorry reall bad at summaries! Please review!
1. Chapter 1

The second life of Bree Tanner

"Hmm," a dead voice said from behind the smoke.

"Take care of that, Felix," Jane said indifferently, nodding at me. "I want to go home."

I closed my eyes.

"Wait!" It was the redhead. My eyes flew open. I saw him standing in front of his 'family,' staring at Jane, with his head turned towards me. A small smile was playing on his face. He looked... menacing.

"Stop, Jane. I have something to say."

"The decision has been made _**Edward**_. The child must be destroyed." Jane said, stressing the redhead's name-Edward- all the while smiling sweetly, a smile that made my cold, solid bold feel like ice.

"Perhaps you will feel differently when you hear what I have to say _**Jane**_." Edward replied, matching the tone that Jane used when she spoke his name.

"Firstly, you had better listen because this does involve your- ah – 'job'." He stared at Jane, challenging her to interrupt. When she didn't, he smiled and continued.

"Wouldn't Aro like to know where you have really been these past couple of weeks? You told him you were going hunting for Swiss blood. In Washington? I wasn't aware that _Seattle _had Swiss visitors? How lovely. Anyway, I don't expect Aro will be too thrilled."

Jane looked as if she wanted to kill him. But she didn't even make him Pain. I was waiting for him to crumple. Her tiny little hand was curled into a fist.

"What is it you would like Edward? In exchange for –hmm- silence?" she strained every word, fighting to stay calm.

"Bree. We would like Bree's life. We shall teach her our ways and you will never hear of her again. Jane looked set to object, but pursed her lip.

"Very well. Take her. But if there is any news of deaths in this area, _**I **_will come and kill her personally. Clear?" She turned to leave, and the rest of the Dark Cloaks followed suit.

I was stunned. They had saved me. _**Me.**_ A vampire who had come here to kill them. "You didn't know any better." Edward was replying to my thoughts.

I lay there and they stood there, waiting.

Finally, the pixie-like one opened her eyes and said " They've left Washington." She stared at me. "What do we do?" she asked.

Esme rushed over to me. We take her home and teach her right, that's what. Come here child, let's go home." The others turned to leave. They left in one direction, but Esme and Carlisle took me a different route. And then it sunk in. I was alive.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fooled.**

We were sitting in a wide living room. I could smell all the different scents of the vampires, as well as the human, her overwhelming scent- so sweet. I sniffed deeply. It was hard to sit still in the chair and focus. Especially as I had spent the past few days hunting her scent.

That and the fact that she was sitting across from me.

I wanted so badly to taste her blood, but this 'family' had saved my life, and I knew I would never be able to hurt her. Regret filled up inside of me, as well as relief, and then sorrow. At first I couldn't remember why I was sad, but then Diego came back to me. If I could cry, I would have. I remembered how Esme had done that tearless, almost gag-like crying, and wondered if I could do it. But I didn't want to, even though I wanted to cry. Complicated. I wanted to cry real tears, human tears. I wanted to mourn Diego, the way humans did, with a funeral and black and Diego's-dead-body.

"Who is Diego?" Edward broke my trail of thought. I broke out of my reverie.

"A vampire I knew at Riley's headquarters. He –uh- was ... special to me. He was the first one to realize that Riley was lying to us."

"Riley was lying to you?" It was the human speaking.

"Bella" Edward said, and I took it as her name. She looked up at him and he smiled and took her hand. My stomach clenched and a growl grew in my throat as I was filled with regret. I swallowed it and went on.

"He told us that we weren't allowed to go outside during the day, because the sun would burn us and we'd become ash. He told us that you ate the people in Seattle and you were coming to claim it back from us, and that was why we had to fight you. He told us that you kept a pet human, and the first one to get to her would –um- get her." Edward growled. The human- Bella- looked up at him, concerned. He smiled again. I went on. "Diego and I were out hunting one day, and we didn't make it back in time for the sun, we had to hide. But then- he showed me. We were fine in the sun. It didn't hurt us. We sparkled like we were beautiful. We knew something was up. We followed him and we found out he was - intimate – with our creator –_**her**_ – and they were talking when the dark cloaks came, they talked to them, told them to fight you and if they succeeded the dark cloaks would decide their fate, and ours. Diego told me to go back to the headquarters, he was going to stay and confront Riley. I never saw him again. Riley told me he was with –_**her**_ – and I would reunite with him at the fight. And I believed him." The tears should have been streaming now, but they didn't come, because I was dead. I was finished my story. I hadn't noticed but the whole 'family' had come in to hear my story. I noticed the 3 boys were gone. I wondered where they were but I didn't really care. Esme was doing that silent crying again. It looked so weird. I felt so out of place in their beautiful home.

"So the Volturi knew what Riley and Victoria were doing?" Esme asked.

"The Volturi? Victoria?" I didn't know these people.

"The dark cloaks are the Volturi, _**her**_ is Victoria." Edward said.

"Oh." I said. It didn't feel right to know her name. _**Victoria**_. She would always be _**her **_to me. "Yes." I said, realizing I had been asked a question. "They knew everything. I think they wanted you dead." I said. "But why?" I questioned.

"They want Bella dead. She's my fiancé." I flinched. A human? He glared at me. Right. I forgot. Mind-reading. He nodded his head. I flinched again.

Suddenly, the door opened. The muscular one, the war freak and Carlisle came in. Edward shot me a warning look. "The fires are out. Nothing was reported. The Volturi's scent leads to the ocean, I think they went home. They'll be back though. Bree won't be safe here. Once they figure out that Aro already knows what happened, Jane will want revenge." He looked worried and left the room. I was confused.

"How will Aro already know?" I asked Edward. He chuckled.

"Aro can read all the thoughts you've ever had, just by one touch. Jane was so worried about getting caught she forgot that Aro will find out as soon as she gets home. I tricked her. She was fooled by a vegetarian!" He was grinning and laughing at the same time. Bella looked at him with pure adoration. I scowled.

"So what will happen when Aro finds out?" I asked.

"He values Jane. He will not get mad. But Jane will want revenge. She will come for you. You have to be ready." Edward explained.

"Ready?" I didn't like the sound of this.

"You will need to be the perfect vegetarian. Your eyes will have to have changed, you will need to be able to put up with Bella, stand next to her, talk to her, not be overwhelmed by her scent. Jane has to follow the rules if she doesn't, that could start a revolution from every vampire who the Voturi have screwed over. As long as you aren't killing humans, you're untouchable."

"OK. I gotta go see Jacob. K?" Bella started to get up, but looked back at Edward, as if for reassurance. "Actually, you will have to wait a while Bella" Carlisle said, appearing down the stairs. "I have to go fix him. Why don't you go home Bella? See Charlie?" She looked about to protest but nodded.

"I'll see you later." She said to Edward. He nodded. He watched her leave. Then he clapped his hands together and stood up.

"OK, Bree. Time to start your training. First things first, hunting."


End file.
